


stranger in the alps

by crispy_ceasar



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, One Shot, Recreational Drug Use, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Weed, no beta we die like l'manberg :), wheres the eret & techno tag wtf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispy_ceasar/pseuds/crispy_ceasar
Summary: my mcyt oneshots in one place baybey!!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 55
Kudos: 124





	1. welcome to hell

lemme preface this with lmao i write too much and i wanna post em but they’re just one shots so,, oneshot book pog

n i want ideas n inspo and i’d like to write things for y’all! so if u have an idea comment ur request n i’ll probs do it if i like it :)) im so bored and i sWEAR im finishing be nice to me 

**i will not do:**  
smut eugh  
tommyxtubbo that’s just weirdchamp :)  


i could do fluff but i am fueled by angst so don’t expect too much :))

so basically angst oneshot requests have fun B) also if u wanna see my writing check me out :p

ALSO DONT MIND THE TAGS I HAVE SOMETHING COMING AHAH


	2. i'm just a kid (i always make mistakes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi did u miss me :) this is kinda dumb but i thought it was cute and i speedran this after i smoked at school then reached for my bag and it teleported three feet to the left LMAO help
> 
> so yeah the gang smokes weed??
> 
> tw // weed, slight panic attack

“hurry up george.” sapnap said, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

“im coming.” the short boy snapped. “i was buying dream a juicebox”

“simp” he snickered.

“take it back!”

“make me gogy.”

“boys boys, break it up.” the blonde said, appearing with a hand on each of their shoulders. “i have my juicebox, and we can carry on.” all three of them turned to look at techno, and he resisted the urge to cringe against their gazes.

“finally.” sapnap grinned, turning to the exit. the others followed him out the door and through the parking lot. techno felt anxiety blooming in his chest. he fell behind the three best friends slightly, chewing on his nails. he was weirdly nervous. 

the group steps off school property, and head down a dirt road. if they had been going for lunch, they would have drove in dream’s shitty black jeep that he nearly ran people over with every fucking morning. but they had walked swiftly past the beat up car. 

sapnap turns to look at techno, grinning. 

“are you excitedddd techie.” he singsongs.

“first of all, don’t call me techie.” he drawls, raising an eyebrow at the excitable teen in front of him. the raven haired simply giggles and skips on ahead. 

techno’s dark eyes scan the thick pine forests surrounding the little dirt road on all sides, stretching as far as he could see. he adjusts his glasses nervously.

“oh, here!” sapnap yells, catching sight of a small dirt path off of the main one. he grabs george and pulls him by the hand. dream rolls his eyes, looking to glance at techno. they share a look. techno smiles a bit. sapnap’s energy is slightly contagious, and a mix of excitement and anxiety whirls around in his abdomen, making his throat dry. he swallows.

the smell of fresh pines evades techno’s senses, as they made their way though the slightly overgrown brush, dream leading the way. techno can hear faint music now, and yelling people. he stumbles over a large root, and when he uprights himself replacing the scent of the forest, was the sharp scent of weed. techno blinks, and shoves his hands deep into the pockets of his hoodie.

they enter a small clearing, where several teens have already gathered in a loose semi circle. he recognizes everyone, even though he hasn't really talked to many of them. eret notices him first, and smiles, raising a hand in greeting.

“yo, techno!” with their deep voice greeting the pink haired teen, the others look up.

“hey guys!” fundy grins

“techno!” skeppy yells, getting up to greet him, bad trailing behind him smiling.

“helloo” he says, waving back at eret. he relaxes a little. at least he knows these people. they bring him back to the circle.

sapnap is already digging through his bag “eret did you take my fucking lighter”

the older grins sheepishly “hah, sorry sap, here” sapnap catches it in midair, returning to his bag. dream and george are bickering in the background. fundy takes a drag of the joint he’s holding between his teeth.

“fundy stop hogging it.” skeppy reaches over to grab it, but fundy evades him and passes to eret, a mischievous grin on his face. over skeppy’s indignant shouts, sapnap yells at dream to hand him papers, which he produces with a cheshire cat grin.

techno just takes it all in, sharp eyes watching as sapnap rolls a joint on his chem 11 textbook. bad, sitting next to skeppy across from him, gets techno’s attention.

“hey, first time?” 

he nods, trying to fight the embarrassment that threatens to show on his cheeks. he doesn’t even know why he’s getting embarrassed, but it just feels embarrassing. everyone else had obviously smoked before. bad just gives him a bright smile.

“i have snacks and water, okay? you’re gonna be fine.”

techno nods at him, neutral as ever but secretly grateful for the 12th graders reassurance. sapnap quickly breaks the moment by holding up the fresh joint.

“ta da!” he says, examining his own handiwork. 

“don’t just sit there, fucking light it.” dream says with mock annoyance. sapnap rolls his eyes. techno glances at the path entranceway. 

“i hope wilbur doesn’t come through.” he mutters.

“nah” says fundy, through a cloud of smoke “he’s busy being a theatre nerd.

“what a loser.” eret jokes.

sapnap holds the flame to the end of the joint, watching the paper become ash. he takes a quick hit, and holds it in his lungs for a few seconds before exhaling, quickly sucks it again, then passes to dream, coughing slightly.

dream sucks at it between sips of his caprisun, coughing out smoke and juice. sapnap starts laughing hysterically when he chokes on his juice and spits it all over the dirt. giving him a glare and a middle finger, he takes one last hit, sputtering on it and passing to george who takes a hesitant hit. the brunet breathes out a small puff of smoke and goes in for another small hit.

george offers it to techno, and he takes it between his middle and pointer finger apprehensively. sapnap sits up.

“ok so, what you’re gonna wanna do is just suck on it like a straw, but breathing. does that make sense?”

“no” techno deadpans, bringing it to his lips. not one to back down from a challenge, he braces himself.

breathe in, and hold. immediately the smoke forces its way down his throat and floods into his lungs. he must look surprised because sapnap giggles. it doesn’t feel all that bad, though he isn’t used to it and immediately huffs it out of his nose. he takes another hit and this time holds it in his lungs until they begin to ache before huffing it out. it makes him cough as he passes it quickly back to george.

“baby’s first joint” dream wheezes, slurping at his juicebox. this sends sapnap into hysterical giggles. eret rolls their eyes.

“you each had like two hits calm yourselves.” they interject. bad hands techno a water bottle, and he accepts and drowns his throat in cold liquid. 

george offers the joint to him again and he doesn’t hesitate this time.

george had copped out after a couple hits, leaving dream and sapnap to finish the joint, techno taking a couple hits in between. after the joint is nothing but the small cardboard filter, sapnap throws it in the woods and grins. 

“you didn’t see anything.” 

this sends the whole group into hysterical laughter, bad rolling his eyes. techno surprises himself by letting out a small giggle. he doesn’t exactly… feel high yet, though. he doesn’t know when exactly it’s supposed to hit.

bad tosses him a mint, and it smacks him hard in the face. wait, what. he stares down at the small white package that had fallen into his lap. 

“what.” he manages.

dream looks at him in disbelief, wheezes growing louder. “oh my god he’s so stoned.” sapnap takes another laughing fit, until both of them are nearly crying with laughter on the ground.

fundy grins at him “oh he’s so out of it right now.”

techno flips him off. the forest dips and spins around his eyes. he shoves the mint into his mouth, and stares at sapnap, who is now making a show of desperately hitting his juul while dream practically dies like it was the funniest thing he’s ever seen.

“are they always like this?” he drawls.

“oh if you think sapnap sober is a handful, he’s on a different level while high.” george sighs, jerking his leg away when dream rolls a little too close. 

techno flops onto his back, staring up at the sky currently spinning in a circle. he tries to move his arm and realizes that it feels like he’s trying to move through jelly. like very slow. he raises his arms above his head, pointing to the sky, humming to himself. 

“i have never seen him like this” he vaguely hears fundy giggling in the background.

“hey techno” eret calls. he sits up, and his vision was lagging. wait woah. it was so weird. he moved his head to test it out, and it was almost like he was watching a movie but the movie was really laggy. woah. 

“techno” eret very much sounds like they’re trying not to laugh.

“oh, mhmm?” woah. everything felt so weird.

“you good there?”

“oh yeah.” he nods. it made his head feel weird so he did it again. 

skeppy turns to sapnap “okay what the fuck did you give him.”

“i don’t remember.” sapnap admits, giggling. 

“guys i feel so weird.” techno giggles. everyone stares. 

“okay sapnap what did you do to him???” fundy gasps overdramatically. “he just fucking giggled.” 

“this is fun” techno says, flopping back onto the ground again. his vision spins and his body starts to feel like it’s going around and around and around, spinning in space. he feels weirdly giggly and happy, which is strange because he’s generally not that type of person.

“sapnap i swear if you make techno green out-“ 

“he won’t! he had a single fucking joint shared between us c’mon.”

“he looks kinda…” 

“he looks kinda fucking dead is what he looks! sapnap i swear to god-“

techno can’t even tell who’s speaking anymore, their voices all blur together inside of his head. 

“oh shit.“

“what? sapnap what?!“

“yeah this is strong shit. fuck i meant to grab the other stuff.“

“oh fuck look at him he’s ascended to another fucking dimension right now.“

“we cannot send him back to class like this.“

techno sat back up, and his field of view swirled around and around. woah. okay. it wasn’t exactly a bad trip, but he didn’t really like feeling out of control. 

“uhh.” he spoke. “sapnap what did you do to me.” 

“oh god he’s alive.”

“fundy if you don’t shut the fuck up-“ 

“everyone, shut up.” came eret’s booming voice, somewhere to his left. the background noise ceased and he was finally able to focus somewhat on the faces whirling around in front of him. 

“okay,” breathed eret, rubbing the bridge of their nose before leaning forward and making direct eye contact with techno. it was somewhat jarring. their blue-green eyes are pretty and bloodshot and laced with concern.

“are you good to go back to class?” they said gently. he pauses for a minute, but he can’t focus on a single thought long enough to come up with an answer. and yeah, that’s answer enough. 

“oh, i don’t think so.” he says breathlessly. his chest has begun to painfully tighten, not helped by the clouds from sapnap’s vape he’s been inhaling for twenty minutes. yikes. 

“okay.” eret says, turning to the group. “who’s up for skipping?” 

there’s a collective cheer. george shakes his head and techno hears him say he has a test. he thinks he hears sapnap call him lame, but then again everything feels so weird. like he’s not real. like he’s in a video game. yes, that’s what it is! like he’s in a video game floating above his body controlling the character from above. fuck he’s so high. 

eret’s in front of his face again and their breath smells like weed and juicy fruit gum and techno giggles again and eret just quirks an eyebrow. 

“i’m in a video game.” techno informs them. they laugh, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“alright c’mon we’re going with bad.” 

“mhmm.” he mumbles, now focused on standing. when did this get so hard? he barely realizes how hard he’s gripping on eret’s forearm until they hiss in pain quietly. 

“oh sorry.” eret shakes their head, smiling. they yank him onto his feet and he wobbles precariously for a moment before planting his feet into the ground and sighing. george throws a mint into his mouth and is already halfway down the path. fundy is waiting for eret and techno, still looking extremely amused by the whole thing. techno extracts his grip from eret’s arm and stands for a minute. okay. it’s fine. the floor isn’t even moving that much. 

he tries to take a step and stumbles so hard that eret has to grab him again. 

“eret,” he slurs, “i can’t walk.” 

“oh shit.” eret mumbles, barely heard over fundy’s hysterical laughter. the ginger is bent over wheezing uncontrollably, phone gripped in his right hand. 

“fundy, stop filming him.” dream chastises the other teen, who merely laughs harder. 

dream and sapnap come up behind the ginger, followed by bad and skeppy who go on ahead to get the car. sapnap giggles before straightening up and shoving his vape in his pocket. 

“alright let’s go, no laughing at techno.” he pointedly looks at fundy, who does his best to look innocent while holding back laughter. eret looks back at techno, who grabs their hand and laces their fingers together. he hears fundy choke in back of them, but pays him no mind. 

“hold me up.” he mumbles, clenching the hand tighter. eret nods, gripping techno back. 

they make their way forward, techno swaying dangerously but otherwise not falling over thanks to eret yanking him up every so often. they squeeze through the entrance to the clearing, through the thick underbrush. sapnap accidentally lets a branch fly back and smack dream square in the face, which starts a small scuffle among them. fundy starts filming it. eret, who looks like they would really rather not be the only sane one here, sighs in defeat.

they eventually after much struggle reach the end of the dirt path where bad’s red toyota is parked. skeppy bounces in the passenger seat with bad behind the wheel. dream hits sapnap in the back of the head and races forward with a shout, sapnap hot on his heels. 

eret rolls their eyes and yanks open the door of the car. techno grips the side of it to steady himself, suddenly having tunnel vision. 

“uhh, bad? there’s not enough room.” eret speaks up. bad looks back, realizing the problem.

“uh, sapnap can get in the trunk.” he says with a small giggle.

“hey!” sapnap yells. “i say dream gets in the trunk.” 

“fuck you sapnap.”

“language.” 

eret rubs their temples.

“god its like dealing with a gaggle of toddlers. sapnap, you fucked up techno so you can get in the trunk. you too fundy for being a dick. dream get in, i’ll sit in the middle.” 

sapnap sticks his tongue out, but complies with eret, climbing over the backseat into the trunk. fundy rolls his eyes and slips into the trunk with the hyper raven haired teen, already accepting his fate. dream slinks down in the seat behind skeppy, and eret clambers in after him, twisting to look at techno. 

he breathes in, once, twice, trying to focus on what’s in front of him. reality twists wildy around his vision, and he feels miles away from his body. okay. breathe.

he forces his fingers to let go of the door and he awkwardly climbs into the seat. okay. this is fine. eret reaches across him to slam the door shut, then sighs and tells bad to step on it. the car starts with a lurch that makes techno’s stomach flip uncomfortably, then it smoothly rolls out of the parking lot and onto the main road. 

the car picks up speed, trees blurring outside the window and it’s making techno feel nauseous but he doesn’t think he can look away. his heart throbs in his chest, picking up speed as his lungs contract painfully. why can’t he look away? 

the buildings of the neighborhood blur even more despite the fact that he’s wearing his glasses. he feels hot all over. why did he think this was gonna be a good idea? he could barely function, if he went home phil was gonna know and he was gonna get into so much trouble and he was never gonna be allowed out of the house again and his friends would laugh at him an-

“oh fuck, breathe techno.” came a concerned voice and a hand on his cheek pulling his gaze away from the window. suddenly he was staring into eret’s blue-green eyes. only then did he realize that he was hyperventilating. 

eret reaches a slender hand out and plucks his glasses off his face. 

“breathe in, hold it f-“ they start encouragingly, but techno interrupts with a panicked,

“i don’t remember!” 

eret raises an eyebrow in concern.

“you don’t remember how to what?”

“breathe!” 

eret huffs a small breath out of their nostrils. 

“okay, just try?” they say evenly. techno nods. he tries to breathe, but only manages short shaky wheezes. he thinks he hears sapnap whisper guiltily to dream that he feels bad. but it’s hard to tell when every sound feels like it’s coming from underwater and simultaneously stabbing through his skull. nausea swirls in his gut. okay. breathe. breathe. remember how to breathe. how do you breathe again? fuck. fuck, how do you breathe. 

“oh god, i’m gonna throw up.”

“bad, i think you should pull over.” called out dream. the older teen gave a worried nod and pulled into the parking lot of a random yoga studio. 

eret really looked at loss of what to do. they slowly placed their hand on his shoulder and when he didn’t seem to mind, unbuckled their seatbelt and pulled techno in close to their chest. their left hand came up to play with his hair with the other holding him close in a tight hug.

“try to just breathe with me,” they mumbled, “you can do it.” the pink haired teen gasped for air and gripped eret’s shirt as if it was the only thing anchoring him to reality. 

without the car moving, techno found everything much easier to deal with, and everything stopped spinning around in fast circles. breathe in. hold it for a few seconds. breathe out. that’s it. his thoughts were still scrambled around in his head, like he couldn’t quite keep then straight. but he just curled further into eret’s warmth and kept breathing. 

“alright, let’s go to my house.” eret spoke lowly, bordering on a whisper. the sound of keys turning and the engine rumbling to life. the sound of the radio crackling on, softly playing in the background. eret humming along under their breath. dream tapping a pattern onto the glass window. sapnap trying to blow smoke rings, judging by the whirr of the vape and the soft sound he made when he tried to blow. fundy snickering under his breath. 

he didn’t look up again, knowing he wouldn’t be able to handle it. the moving scenery outside the window was already what his vision felt like, and he didn’t feel like having it x2.

oh god when he’s sober again he’s gonna be so embarrassed. 

but right now he just screws his eyes shut and leans into eret’s side. actually he’s pretty sure eret is… petting him? oh god. involuntarily (very involuntarily) he giggles and eret chuckles lowly. 

“you good now?” 

“yeah, was jus’ the movin’.” techno mumbles.

“the… moving?”

“yeah.” 

“ah, gotcha.” eret sounds vaguely confused. techno snorts. 

“right everyone out.” bad calls out, jerking to a stop in front of eret’s house. sapnap immediately scrambles over the side of the seat, falling into dream’s lap, who’s startled out of a light doze. over sapnap and dream yelling, bad just sighs and rubs his temples. sometimes being the oldest, the soberest and the sanest was a tough job.

techno slowly retracted himself from eret’s side, squinting his eyes together.

“my eyes are burnin’ help.” he mumbled. eret just chuckled and gave him a soft nudge.

“can you get out on your own?” 

techno glared at him playfully, rolling his eyes and stepping out of the car, immediately stumbling and gripping the door handle for dear life. this set fundy off again, the ginger howling with laughter. 

“riiiight.” eret drawled. 

“oh my god, i have to start filming everything he does.” cackled fundy. 

“can we go insi-”

“shut up furry.” 

“OWNED.” sapnap screamed, setting dream off, then skeppy, and even techno. 

“it’s not even that funny.” cried eret, having long given up on trying to corral the idiots into their house. they just walked up to the front door with a sigh, bad trailing behind them. soon the others followed, sapnap and dream still losing their shit, and techno concentrating very hard on not falling over. what a crew.

eret turned the key in the lock, and opened the door, turning to gesture widely at the white walls and dark hardwood.

“welcome to my humble abode.” they grinned. 

“race you to the snacks.” sapnap yelled, taking off into the house, skeppy and dream running after him.

“take off your fucking shoes.” eret yelled after them. 

techno came up behind eret and leaned his head on their shoulder, slumping against them. eret was a couple inches taller than him so he felt like they could support him if he fell, which would most likely happen.

“hey there.” eret chuckled.

“i like your accent.” he yawned. 

“this is surreal to me.” said fundy from the doorway.

“okay everyone in.” they sighed, waving the unsteady teen in and closing the door firmly. 

when they entered the kitchen, techno trailing behind them, sapnap and dream were raiding their cupboards.

“i’ll make hot chocolate.” bad said brightly, turning to mess about the kitchen. 

“okay, c’mon living room.” eret pulled techno and fundy with him, and as they exited they heard sapnap harassing bad.

“hey bad! fuck!”

“sapnap!” 

eret just sighed and collapsed on the couch. fundy tucked himself into eret’s side and techno sat on their other. he debated on whether he should lean on the brunet, but when he saw that fundy was basically on top of them, decided to delicately lean his head on their shoulder. 

“i’m fucking baked.” fundy mumbled into their sweater. techno giggled. 

they pulled up netflix on the tv and started flicking through shows, just as sapnap and dream skipped in, arms full of stolen snacks. 

“i stole your snacks.” sapnap informed them sweetly, jumping on the couch next to fundy. 

“oh-“ 

“and your twenty dollars.” dream nodded, falling next to sapnap.

“shut up they’re not supposed to know about that.” sapnap hissed.

“oh fuck.” 

“you stole my money?” 

“hot chocolate!” skeppy bounced into the room, followed by bad carrying mugs. bad placed the mugs on the coffee table and techno saw him smile reassuringly at eret through blurry eyes. 

okay this was… kinda cozy. 

judging by fundy’s even breaths, the ginger had fallen asleep curled into eret, his head practically in their lap. not gonna lie that looked really comfy…

eret switched on a random tv show, white noise comfortably droning in the background. sapnap and dream were quietly arguing despite the fact that sapnap was practically laying on top of dream.

techno hummed to himself as his eyelids grew heavier. whatever, he thought, i’ll just take a nap on them. 

the last thought he had before fading away was ”god this is going to be so embarrassing later”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt know how to end oop hopefully u liked! i have angst planned ik this was fluff but i have to feed yall before the d e a t h >:)


End file.
